


老师还是老婆？

by charliexin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 校园向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliexin/pseuds/charliexin
Summary: dirty talk预警





	老师还是老婆？

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk预警

内含：师生play｜年下操作｜一夜情｜

踩雷者慎入

人物ooc

私设大如山

如有雷同纯属巧合

【正文】

海蓝时见鲸，  
林深时见鹿，  
梦醒时见你，  
此生，足矣  
——题记

“唉唉唉唉，博哥你看”于斌嘴里含着一块棒棒糖，以凑近王一博，王一博感觉满身都是草莓味，他嫌弃地用手肘推了推于斌，“别动！”于斌早就习惯了王一博的冰山脸，在宿舍那张不大的木板床上艰难地翻了个身，“博哥你别不感兴趣啊，我给你读读”于斌不顾王一博自顾自开始读了起来，“震惊A大某校霸竟然有对个pao友，啧啧啧，这含沙射影的，博哥你不生气，我看了都生气”于斌泄气似的咬碎了嘴里的那块糖，整个宿舍顿时弥漫着草莓味

“少看点那些没营养的东西”王一博连个眼神都没给于斌，似乎是习惯了别人的含沙射影，继续专心地打着自己的游戏，“话说博哥，为啥这么多人都要黑你啊，跟娱乐圈似的，瘆人！”于斌看着博哥那副“老子与世无争”的样子，实在佩服，“我这校霸的头衔你当开玩笑？”王一博换了个姿势躺在懒人沙发上，“得罪的人多了呗”

于斌想了想，点了点头表示同意，也难怪人家这么黑博哥，博哥打架跟撂白菜一样，毫不手下留情，于斌换了个话题接着打趣“嘿，他们这些人倒是不知道啊~咱们的渣男同志到现在还是个雏~”王一博忍无可忍，腾出一只手来向于斌扔了个抱枕，“闭嘴！你不也是？”于斌接过抱枕嘿嘿一笑，满面春风地说“老子昨天刚刚破了这雏”顿了一下，于斌一脸得意接着说“没错，我谈恋爱了”

王一博难得大方地赏了于斌一个眼神，但是在看到对方一脸发春了的表情之后，又撇过头继续打游戏去了，“哦，恭喜”宿舍安静了几秒钟之后，于斌缓缓吐出几个字，“然后呢？没啦？”王一博向他翻了一个白眼“不然呢？？”于斌不顾昨晚激烈之后已经快透支了的腰，猛地跳了起来，“不然呢？？你还问我不然呢？！这个时候你不应该一脸羡慕地看着我，向我讨教撩妹的方法，最后迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰吗？”

“博哥我跟你讲，你就是欲望憋了太久给憋坏了，自然而然就没了欲望，你这是不行的！”于斌拉起王一博的手，一副好兄弟我帮你的表情，“今晚我带你去酒吧浪浪，把你这雏给破了！”王一博甩开了于斌的手，“你不怕你女朋友生气？”于斌大义凌然地说“嗨，这算啥？我于斌为了兄弟上刀山下火海在所不辞”

王一博拗不过于斌，只好被他半拖半拽，连哄带骗地拉到了酒吧里，于斌一进酒吧就嗨了，丢下王一博一个人去舞池里跳舞了。王一博倒是希望这样，一个人倒也清静，他点了一杯香槟，坐在了酒吧一个连灯光都照不到的角落里。

突然王一博听到隔壁桌传来了一阵暧昧的声音，是那种女人的娇喘和男人的低吼交织在一起的声音。王一博表面上看着淡定，实际上耳垂的粉红已经暴露了他的纯情，也许是因为地方偏，那两个人竟然丝毫不顾忌，越弄越大声，到后来王一博发现自己竟然听硬了

“靠”王一博骂了一声，顿时觉得口干舌燥，拿起手里的香槟就是一饮而尽，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，此时的王一博在黑暗的阴影中像一只桀骜不驯的野兽，引得在旁边偷看已久的女孩们一阵骚动

不胜酒力的王一博不过一会就觉得头晕，但索性也只是点到为止，理智尚存，许是酒精的缘故，王一博体内那一处二十年都未曾开发的本能觉醒了，兴奋因子不断的躁动着，王一博开始顺着酒吧的灯光审视着目光所及之人。

在酒吧里的无非两种人，一种是因为自己情绪低落出来解闷，寻找安慰的，另一种无非就是出来寻找刺激的，王一博看的视觉疲劳，直到王一博看到了那个可人儿……

牛仔裤勾勒出男人修长的腿，白衬衫和风衣穿在他身上很显气质，王一博怎么看他都觉得是英伦风的绅士，和酒吧这里的污垢之气格格不入。暖色的灯光打在他的身上，衬得那人越发清冷，他的脸上挂着一抹干净的微笑，总感觉他与世无争，让人很舒服。可是越是这样，王一博就越觉得这样的人难以接近，换句话讲，像这种人，亲近可以，亲密却很难，他始终与人保持着安全距离，让人感觉若远若近，他像那种端着的高高在上的美人儿，让人不能将他与那些污秽之事联想在一起，但是却又希望把他拉入地狱，坠入尘埃……谁不想把这种美人儿肏到哭呢？

王一博承认，他心动了，是那种希望把他压在身下使劲肏，肏到他话都说不出来，只会在身下发抖，颤颤巍巍抱着自己，带着哭腔求饶的那种心动……

美人儿顺着王一博的视线看了过来，看着王一博一直盯着自己看，朝他疑惑地眨了眨眼，金丝边眼镜下那双眼睛好似含着水一样，布满了星辰，但又媚不自知

王一博感觉自己要再看下去，估计又得支个帐篷了，于是他一不做二不休，直接朝那美人儿走起，很自然地坐在了美人儿身边，“小哥哥，一个人？”王一博承认这个搭讪很老套，但是也不得不承认很管用，“嗯，你也是吧”美人儿侧着身，看着王一博，满是兴趣，“小哥哥有没有女朋友？”王一博本就不是含含糊糊的人，直接切入正题，“如果没有，介不介意有个男朋友？”那美人儿笑了一下，避开了话题“你还是学生吧？”狮子座的胜负欲被眼前的这个美人儿轻易挑了起来，“怎么？看不起学生？”

不等美人儿回应，王一博就揽过美人儿的腰，率先吻了上去，美人儿一阵惊呼，剩下的尾音都被吞进了这个吻之中，王一博虽然是个雏，但是在这种事情上好像天赋异禀，从小看了这么多片，也能学个十成十。王一博温热的舌头先是细细勾勒美人儿红唇的形状，然后慢慢往里探，舔过美人儿的齿列，最后攻破城池，勾住了美人儿的小舌，在空腔里互相交换了空气，王一博还使坏地去舔舐美人儿敏感的上颚，刚刚碰到冰山一角，美人儿瞬间软了腰，滩倒在王一博怀里，啧，这个小美人身体倒是敏感的令人疯狂。

“小哥哥，你今天晚上有没有空啊？”王一博嘴角带着坏笑，看着怀里的人儿挪不开眼，心里却有着坏心思，小美人，你要敢说没有空，我特么就是强｜奸也要办了你。索性小美人还是红着脸乖乖地点了点头

得到了允许，王一博直接抄起怀里的人，在酒吧楼上开了一间房。刚刚进房间，小美人直接被王一博按在门上又是一个深吻，一吻过后，小美人直接喘着粗气，把头埋在了王一博的颈窝里，从王一博的角度看过去，正好可以看见小美人红透了的耳尖，“小美人，怎么害羞了？这可不行啊，夜还长着呢~”小美人此时此刻也说不出什么话了，只是委委屈屈地把头轻轻在王一博颈窝上蹭了几下，小美人心说，谁叫你刚刚故意去舔我的上颚……

“呜…嗯…”小美人一阵呜咽，身体立马敏感的直发颤，感觉腿都站不稳了，原因无他，就因为王一博竟然隔着衬衫去舔舐他胸前的小红豆，小美人腿已经失去了力气，整个人贴着门往下滑，幸好王一博及时拖住了他，“小美人，你太敏感了吧”王一博真是爱惨了小美人隐忍的模样。小美人眼里蒙着雾气，好像王一博再欺负几下豆大的泪珠就能掉下来一样，小美人软糯的嗓音带着哭腔说，“第…第一次做……”王一博一怔，虽然他有“小美人和别人做过”的心理准备，但是突然有这么一个惊喜，王一博也是很兴奋的，只觉得身下之物又涨了几分。

“小美人你可要想好咯，第一次就这么打算给我了！”王一博这辈子没那么温柔过，跟哄孩子一样，小美人害羞地把头埋进王一博的怀里，带着鼻音说到“嗯……”得到心上人的允许，王一博也不矫情，低头就含住了那刚刚还没挺立的小红豆，“呜…嗯…那…那里…不要…”小美人的身体又颤栗起来，嘴上说着不要，身体倒是诚实，直把胸前那两点往前送。王一博轻轻舔舐着那点，那点便硬挺起来了，和个小石子一样，王一博口中的唾液把白衬衫打湿了，透明的白衬衫直接紧紧贴在那点上，显的极其色情，“左……左边……哈…嗯…”小美人只觉得未经抚摸的另一边痒痒的，忍耐了一会，难为情地开口，却发觉自己已经说不出一句完整的话来了，只好断断续续的表达出自己的意思。王一博好像天生和小美人的灵魂契合，刚说出一个词王一博就懂了，王一博扭头向另一边发出了进攻，但是这次他也没冷落另一边，伸出一只手抚上了另一边，又是捏，又是揉的，饶是小美人再怎么隐忍也还是发出了几声闷哼。

不知何时，王一博已经脱了肖战的裤子，一双节骨分明的手顺着股沟缓缓往下探，找到了那处小穴，探入两个手指，“呜啊…”小美人惊呼一声，一个猛地颤栗之后浑身像装了马达一般颤抖个不停，眼泪唰的流了下来，王一博感叹，这幅身子果然敏感到了极致……小美人意识到自己的浪荡，抬起一只手捂在自己脸上，低着头害羞的不敢看王一博，带着明显的哭腔问“还…还要…用到这里吗…”王一博亲了亲小美人的额头“嗯…要用的”，小美人犹豫了一下，下一秒，一双没有赘肉的白皙的腿缠上了王一博的腰，小美人带着恳求的语气说“那…那你轻一点……”

扩张之后，王一博丝毫没给小美人一丝休息的时间，对着小穴就是一阵冲撞，好似要把小美人给撞碎似的，小美人的背部一直往后退，最后顶在了门上，无路可逃，只好硬生生地承受着王一博的冲撞，不知王一博划过哪一点，小美人的喘息直接变了个调子，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来了，王一博自知是找到了小美人的敏感点，偏生了坏心思，在那一处软肉缓缓地磨来磨去，感受着小美人颤抖的身体，听着一阵阵勾人的呜咽，实在是太爽了，爽到头皮发麻，最后逼的小美人实在受不了了，一口咬在了王一博的肩膀上，“嘶……小美人，你属狗嘛？还咬人？”

王一博这才发现怀中的人脸上布满了泪痕，一双眼睛里还在持续地掉眼泪，嘴唇早已经被吻的红肿，可爱的发紧，“呜……是你…是你自己磨…我…”小美人委屈的哼唧起来，竟然还有闹脾气不做了的架势，王一博哭笑不得地哄“好好好，给你给你，给你好不好？”王一博猛地抽插起来，每一下都是整个抽出，带出了一点已经嫣红的穴肉，再狠狠地插进去，小美人的腿已经没力气，挂不住了，开始往下掉，于是王一博就把小美人的两条腿用手拖住，夹在臂下。小美人眼神涣散，聚不了焦，他像一艘在惊涛骇浪之中的一叶扁舟，无助地抱住了王一博的脖子，最后在几次冲撞之下，两人同时释放，小美人也因为体力透支睡了过去

初尝情事滋味的王一博自然是没有尽兴，但是看着小美人身上青一道紫一道的，心疼的恨不得抽自己一巴掌，哪敢再把人叫醒，给人清理之后，就抱着人睡了。

第二天，等到王一博被于斌的电话吵醒后，小美人早就不见了，王一博也才猛地想起来，好像没问小美人的名字和联系方式啊。难道真的就一夜之缘嘛？王一博自然是不甘心，于是乎王一博这个从来不喜欢热闹的人连着好几天去酒吧等人，结果连个人影都没等到。

“不是，博哥，我跟你讲，世上的美人千千万，何必在一棵树上吊死呢？”于斌看着博哥这几天茶不思饭不想的，连着好几次做了春梦，早晨起来被子湿了一片，于斌就恨不得以死谢罪，好好的干嘛把人带酒吧去呢？本来好意拉人去破个雏的，这雏倒是破了，结果把人一不小心推到爱河里去了，造孽呐，“你懂什么？！”王一博最近几天燥的很，那张冰山脸再配上周身散发出来的“莫挨老子”的气场，分分钟把人吓得绕道而行

王一博和往常一样，神情恍惚地走在走廊上，以为会和往常一样，所有人都避着他走，于是乎就没怎么看路，“砰”的一声，两个人相撞，王一博没好气地骂了一句，“操，谁啊”令王一博震惊的是那个日思夜想的声音竟在耳边响起，还是那样如沐春风，不卑不亢，和在床上截然不同，“不好意思，这位同学，没受伤吧？”王一博猛地抬起头，目光死死抓住小美人这张令他神魂颠倒的脸，生怕他下一秒就会消失一样，王一博以为自己又做梦了，起身拽开小美人的衣领，露出一小截肉，上面有一个暧昧的吻痕，那是王一博留下的，王一博在小美人身上留下的一点一滴他记得很清楚。小美人也是没料到，这个男孩竟然是自己一夜之缘的对象，也愣住了……

“那个…肖老师对不住啊…他…他就这样，您别介意”于斌看着王一博拽着肖战的衣领，也不知道干什么，以为他要殴打老师，忙不迭地把懵逼了的王一博拽走，肖战很快又恢复了温文尔雅的样子，连忙礼貌性点头，“没事……”

回到宿舍以后，于斌忍不住抱怨“我说博哥，你至于吗？你心情不好？你一夜情对象跑了，拿别人撒气干什么？”王一博阴沉着一张脸“他特么就是我一夜情对象！”于斌瞪着个眼睛，愣住了，好半天才缓过来“你……你把老师睡了？！”王一博点了点头，“这个老师是新来的吧，都没见过”于斌勾住了王一博的肩膀，开始给他科普了“嘿嘿，肖战，肖老师，那可是学校花了重金给挖过来的，教美术的，来了有大概两个星期吧，但是你个学金融的当然碰不到咯，人家很少来这栋教学楼的”

王一博一愣，两个星期……不就是做完以后……

小孩子心急，直接跑到了人家教室里去了，因为是大学串课也很正常，所以肖战也没说什么吃，只是在上课的时候cue了很多次王一博

“这位同学，对就是那个痞帅痞帅的同学，你来回答一下这道问题”肖战看着王一博那露骨的目光，无奈的笑了一下。王一博一只手撑着下巴，直接回答“不知道”，肖战王一博这个直爽的性格给气笑了“那这节课你来干嘛的？”王一博丝毫不避讳直接说，“我是来看肖老师的”全班同学都震惊了，开始起哄，有些女孩子甚至拿出了手机录视频。

肖战摆摆手，示意大家安静，接着说

“王一博同学，那天…你还没看够吗？”

“那好”

“以后看一辈子吧”

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 点赞关注，不要转车


End file.
